


I was never meant to be yours.

by shootingstargirl120



Series: Miracles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, End of a marriage, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Unfaithful Harry, unfaithful ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Ginnys reaction to finding Severus and Harry together. And the miricals you make for yourself.





	I was never meant to be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the contuation of my miricals series. I have at least one more story planned with Harry and Severus unless more is requested. I hope you enjoy.

Ginny Weasley ,no Potter now, had never believed in miracles. She believed in working hard for the things you wanted, not letting anything get in the way of the prize. Perhaps that’s how her current situation had transpired.

Ginny had been infatuated with Harry Potter for her whole life. When her brother had become fast friends with Harry she had spurred Into action. She worked hard to get what she wanted. With a great deal of cunning she was constantly surprised she hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin. 

All that hard work payed off. Before Ginny knew it they where a item. She wasn’t so blinded by her success that she didn’t realize that it was no success at all. Harry may have loved her but he wasn’t in love with her. It was one of the few times Ginny cursed being the first born female to her parents. Sure they had been intimate, their son Daniel was a sure indicator of that. But, in the beginning Harry was spurred on by the war. No one knew when someone would die.when they would no longer have time to be so perfectly human. So Harry had fallen into Ginnys arms with out the time to question his sexuality. After the war, after Harry had been imprisoned for a week that is when the intimacy had stoped almost all together. Birthdays and holidays was the only exception to this. Daniel had been conceived by a rather drunk Harry Christmas eve. 

No Ginny was most certainly not blind. She knew her Husband was gay and that he had another lover. Maybe that’s how she had ended up in the arms of Neville years ago. Every monday night she would sneak away to be with him. In turn every Friday night Harry would sneak away to his lover. 

What bothered Ginny was who she thought was her husbands lover. Charlie had made a series of crude jokes involving her husband over the years that really rubbed her the wrong way. Things like; “man Ginny truly the luckiest Weasley sibling! If you hadn’t snagged Harry I might have tried my hand”, “wonder if he could ride a dragon as well as he rides a broom”, and the ever bothersome one “Harrys a moaner right? Looks like a moaner”. 

It was with that in mind Ginny finally made a decision. She could no longer be with a man who didn’t truly lover her. Neville had made her sure of that. She wanted to spend the day out in broad day light. Start a proper family with him. No longer could she stay in her sham of a marriage both Harry and her deserved to finally find happiness outside of each other. 

So with that in mind she planned for her soon to be ex-husbands birthday. After the guests left she would give him his present. Divorce papers. She figured freedom was the best gift she could give. Her plan hadn’t made walking into there bedroom only to find Harry being roughly fucked by Severus Snape any easier. She had watched them like it was a train wreck happening in her very home. The gasps and the sound of twisting of limbs rubbing against one another sickening in her ears. Harry had never looked so passionate being inside her as he did with Snape in him. It was Harrys declaration of love as he reached his end that set her off. The tears streaming from her eyes threw no will of her own. The strangled gasp left her lips before she could stifle it. Harry had never not once told her he loved her during their love making. When his green eyes met hers over Snapes shoulder full of guilt and sadness she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

Ginny collapsed into one of the dining room chairs holding her head in her hands willing the tears to fade away. How could she be so heartbroken when she had known for years Harry was unfaithful? When she herself had been unfaithful? She didn’t have the strength to move away from the hand that came down gently on her shoulder. 

“Ginny?” She swallowed the lump moving her eyes to look up at her husband. She zeroed in on the striking bite mark on his neck angry with freshness. How many times had she seen the same mark on him during Saturday breakfast? To many to count and yet all those times before had never hurt like this. “Harry…i…i..” she swallowed again his face contorting into pure guilt while she grasped at the words she needed to say. “I…I knew…I've known for years.” Harry pulled her into a shaking hug with a whisper of “oh Gin” she let him hold him knowing it would be the last time they would share this closeness. This was finally good bye. 

“Harry I've know for years. I I to have found love in someone else I'm sorry” Harry held her tighter tears soaking Ginnys party dress “I'm so sorry Gin.. I tried to make it work I really did but I only hurt the both of us more..i I hope you and Neville are very happy together.” Ginny laughed the sound bittersweet as she pulled away. “You knew!? How is it that you knew exactly who I was with when I was so off the mark with you?” Harry sat next to her returning her watery grin “that bloke is dreadful at hiding things Gin definitely not a Slytherin. Who did you think I was with?” Ginny laughed wiping away her tears “my brother Charlie” Harry returned her laugh the sound ringing in her ears. “Oh merlin no he's..he's as handsome as you are beautiful but, but I don’t know he's not..i don’t” She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder a understanding look in her eyes. “You love Snape don’t you?” Harry nodded stiffly unable to vocalize it. ”the box on the coffee table has divorce papers my birthday gift to you. Ive already signed them so you just have to turn them into the ministry. You where never meant to be mine Harry” Arms where thrown around her shoulders as Harry pulled her into a deep hug his body shaking with new silent sobs. He pressed his face into her hair and Ginny let him soaking up this last bit of affection before they parted ways to be with the people they truly loved. “Thank you so much Gin.” And then he was gone.

The years after that fateful birthday party had changed the way Ginny saw miracles. Before she had thought they where a weak persons excuse. The proof that people just wanted to wait for the good things to fall into their laps rather then work for them. But, seeing Harry and Severus happily married raising Daniel amazingly, and marrying Neville and having two more wonderful children of their own had changed that view. 

Sometimes miracles did happen. And almost always in the most unexpected ways when it concerned love. Ginny wouldn’t change any of that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
